


Three Sticky Situations

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tape is really useful stuff in all sorts of ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sticky Situations

All she had to do was be **nice** to El Dragón. She had to be pleasant towards him because he was Wonder Woman's friend. Supergirl hadn't been in many relationships, but she knew that this one wouldn't last long if she wasn't nice to Wonder Woman's friends. She also had to be nice to him because she wanted to be **friends** with El Dragón herself. She wanted to be friendly with him, but not in _that_ way. She wanted this because she knew that he was a good **friend**. He was a good person to know well, because he was always kind and helpful to the people he cared about.

The third reason that she had to be nice to El Dragón was because they were in his apartment, and he had made them a really nice **dinner**. He had made a really nice meal that was the main meal of the day. She didn't want to be **thrown out** after such a nice dinner. She didn't want to be forced to leave against her will.

But she was **nervous**. She was slightly scared, because she thought that El Dragón would never like her at all. She was even more **nervous** when Wonder Woman went to get a drink, leaving Supergirl alone with El Dragón.

"That was such a **lovely** dinner!" she suddenly squeaked. "It was wonderful. I didn't think I'd **like** it. I didn't think that I'd find it enjoyable, but I did.

El Dragón got up **silently**. He got up without making a sound. He then walked towards a nearby **cupboard**. He walked towards a storage space concealed by a door.

"What are you **doing**?" Supergirl asked. "What action are you performing?"

El Dragón walked over to her, with a **toolbox** in his hands. He had a box that holds tools in his hands. He then **opened** the toolbox. He accessed the inside of the toolbox.

"What could you possibly **need** from the toolbox?" Supergirl asked, wondering. "What could you requi-"

El Dragón stuck some silver **tape** over Supergirl's mouth. He stuck a sticky strip over her mouth, just before Wonder Woman came back into the room.

~*~

Wonder Woman had **laughed**. She'd made many happy sounds. In fact, she'd laughed all the way home.

"It wasn't **funny**." Supergirl sulked, sitting on the bed. "It wasn't something to laugh about."

"It was a **tiny** bit funny." Wonder Woman replied from the hallway. "It was a little bit funny. Besides, it's given me an **idea**. It's given me a thought for something we could do."

"What **kind** of thing?" Supergirl asked. "What type of thing?"

Wonder Woman **entered** the room. She walked into the room, and threw a roll of tape to Supergirl. "What about I use that to **bind** your wrists together? I could tie your wrists together using the tape, and we could have all kinds of... _fun_."

"And then..." Supergirl said, standing up. "...maybe next time we could use a different kind of tape, and **tape** what we are doing. We could record what we are doing with a camcorder, so we could watch it later."

"This is why being friends with El Dragón is so **great**." Wonder Woman said, just before kissing Supergirl's neck. "Being friends with him is brilliant, because he always gives me such good ideas."

~*~

"So like I said: Go ahead. I've been taped before and I've always gotten away."

The Joker didn't **answer** straight away. He didn't respond straight away. Instead, he had his hands **over** his ears. He had his hands covering his ears, so that he could not hear her.

A few moments after Supergirl stopped talking, the Joker **lowered** his hands. He moved his hands in a downwards direction. "I will **release** you." he said, removing the tape from Supergirl slowly. "I will let you go, but only because I don't have enough tape to cover up your mouth. If I'd thought that you'd talk so much, I'd have **bought** more tape. I'd have paid money to get more tape, because I really didn't want to hear about how El Dragón spiced up your sex life!"

Then the Joker stormed off.

And that's terrible.


End file.
